Shoot for the Moon
by make lemonade
Summary: Continuation to finale, even though the real thing will air really soon. PLease R+R!


Title: Shoot For the Moon Author: make lemonade  
  
Archive: Sure, but tell me first  
  
Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Alias or any part of it; it was all created by a wonderful man named J.J. Abrams. Please do not sue me; I just love Alias!  
  
Summery: Continuation to finale, even though the real thing will air really soon.  
  
Dedication: I know, I just like dedicating my stories! This one is for all the '02 first session Cardinals at E/C, especially Julia R cuz she's cool and likes Alias and MV (For all you non-fans out there, that's Michael Vartan)  
  
Author's Note: I was hot when I wrote the first part, all right? This fic takes place right after the finale. None of this actually will happen, unless, by chance, the Alias writers see this fic and decide to use it in the show........  
  
  
  
Shoot for the Moon  
  
Chapter 1: What happened Next  
  
"Mom?" asked Sydney Bristow again, shocked. "Mommy?"  
  
Irina Dekoshov, a.k.a. Laura Bristow, regarded Sydney with an icy cold stare. "Yes?" she replied frostily, her face expressionless.  
  
Sydney struggled with what question to ask first. "Why did..who are...what do...is Va-." she stopped, trying to collect herself. (Vaughn is dead,) she thought, (and I killed him. In hoping to hurt SD-6 and The Man, I killed Vaughn.) Syd shook her head, trying to clear her mind of any thoughts of Agent Michael Vaughn. The deceased Agent Michael Vaughn. (Stop that! )she told herself. "What do you mean, you have waited almost thirty years for what?" Syd tried to keep herself distracted.  
  
The look on Irina's face did not chance, though her eyes started to show a glimmer of something, that Syd could not identify.  
  
(Is it anger? Maybe pity? Sympathy?) Syd tried to place that look, tried to remember where she had seen it last.  
  
"For this." Irina reached behind her, and pulled out a gun.  
  
(Malice! )decided Syd fearfully.  
  
* * *  
  
SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jack Bristow's car pulled away from the curb, carrying Jack -and Will Tippin- to relative safety.  
  
"Thank You. " Will muttered to Jack for the umpteenth time. "Thank you, Mr.Bristow.  
  
Jack looked over at the bruised, bloodied, and beaten passenger in the seat next to him, and quickly looked back to the road, saying quickly, "You're welcome."  
  
* * *  
  
Emily Sloane fitfully rocked back and forth on her berth in the boat she and her husband were on. Arvin Sloane looked worried. The drugs he had slipped into her wine were not supposed to have made her sleep this long. Maybe the lymphoma treatment had changed her reaction to the drugs he had used. He griped her hand harder, and was rewarded when her eyelids flickered open.  
  
"Arvin," whispered Emily weakly, "what happened?"  
  
"Shhhhhh, it's alright now Emily," Sloane murmured back gently, "You'll be ok, I think."  
  
Normally it would have been impossible for Emily to accept this without further question, but the drugs still had their hold on her. She unwillingly slid back into sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
RING!!!!!!! RING!!!!!!!!!! RING!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Francie woke with a start and grabbed for the phone. She must have dozed off while waiting for Will or Syd to come home. She seriously hoped it was Will or Syd calling. ( Where in the world is Will, anyway? ) Francie thought to herself. Francie hurriedly picked up the phone. "Hello?" she said hopefully into the receiver.  
  
"Joe's pizza?" the voice on the other end of the line asked.  
  
Francie glanced at her watch and frowned. "Hey, you know what?" She spoke angrily into the phone, "It's 2:30 in the morning, and what kind of person in their right mind would order a PIZZA now? Who would even be awake now?"  
  
"You are," the voice replied.  
  
Francie was momentarily thrown off balance. The caller had never talked back before. "Well I'm different!!" she cried. "One of my friends has gone missing, and my other friend is major late coming back from where ever she went off to. So I'm waiting up, if that's ok with you. And you know what else? This isn't JOE'S pizza, this is JOEY'S pizza, and we closed at 9:30. PERMANENTLY!" Francie slammed down the phone and promptly burst into tears.  
  
* * *  
  
On the other end of the line, Devlin put down the phone. "Well, that didn't go so well, " he remarked to no one in particular.  
  
* * *  
  
Back in the flooded lab, Vaughn swam fiercely against the 'current', back up to the room where the battery was originally. He really hoped that there was some air there. Vaughn new he was a good swimmer and had good breath control, bur he was just about to find out how good. 


End file.
